meet_samuelfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:SteveBobMinecraftPants/Killing Turvy (Double Crazy Part II)
(Sigh, this is it... Double Crazy Part 2, Double Crazy is the final TV Series episode to make so... ;( Sorry, let's just do ok?) Stevie and Dogert jump out of a closet, dressed as an astronaut and a cowboy respectively. Some clothes they've tossed out of the closet have landed on Tina, who is dressed like a woman. Dogert spies a cowboy hat on the shelf of the closet. As he gets up on a chair to retrieve it, he loses his balance and falls towards a sharp coat hook. Before his eye is pierced by the hook, however, Stevie grabs Dogert's tail and saves him. They exit the closet, laughing, when Nuthead's hummer suddenly crashes through the wall and knocks Tina into the closet, crushing them against the fish. Nuthead struggles with the evil version of himself, when we go back to the "Killing Turvy" title screen. It suddenly splits apart and we see a flipped out Nuthead holding his Bowie knife in front of a red background with the words Double Crazy Part 2 below him. We cut back to the last scene from Double Crazy Part 1 when Nuthead wakes up from his nightmare and walks over to his medicine cabinet. After taking numerous anxiety pills, he sees his evil version of himself as a separate being and they begin fighting. Evil Nuthead begins aggressively attacking Good Nuthead, putting Good Nuthead on the defensive. He is able to put some space between them when Evil Nuthead gets hit in the head, and momentarily stunned, by the cuckoo in a cuckoo clock. Evil Nuthead takes the chain and the weight and swings them at Good Nuthead as he tries to phone for help. Good Nuthead uses an umbrella to disarm Evil Nuthead and throws the umbrella, with the chain and weight wrapped around it, into a wall, where it sticks. Evil Nuthead then chases Good Nuthead into a work room where Evil Nuthead, mistaking a stapler for a gun, fires staples, mistaking them for bullets. Good Nuthead finds another stapler and starts firing back. When they reach a stand off, both realize they are out of staples. They spot a stack of staples nearby on the floor and run towards it. Evil Nuthead kicks Good Nuthead away, leaving Good Nuthead bleeding and hurtling towards the umbrella, while he loads the staples into his stapler. Evil Nuthead shoots at Good Nuthead, who opens the umbrella in an attempt at making a shield. The staples pass right through the umbrella and Evil Nuthead thinks he's won, but the umbrella tilts around to reveal Good Nuthead is gone. Good Nuthead runs into his garage, hops into his hummer, and drives away, crashing through his garage door as he does so. Good Nuthead thinks all is well until Evil Nuthead pops up behind him in the backseat and begins to strangle him, causing Good Nuthead to swerve all over the road. We go back to the scene where Stevie and Dogert are coming out of the closet, when Nuthead's hummer crashes through the wall and kills them. Good Nuthead drives forward again and we see Stevie and Dogert's bodies crushed in the closet. Evil Nuthead begins trying to tear off one of Good Nuthead's ears, (Heh, hey... Why Nuthead's hearing problem?) So Good Nuthead intentionally drives into a fire hydrant. The hummer is totaled and both Nutheads fly out through the windshield and crash through the glass window of a music store. Landing in a drumset, Good Nuthead punches Evil Nuthead across the room where he hits a wall, the impact of which causes four woodwind instruments to fall and hit him on the head. Hoggie, a clerk at the store, unknowingly sweeps the broken glass up, unaware of what is going on around him because he listens to music on a set of headphones. And Hoggie gets a cut as a result. Evil Nuthead launches the woodwind instruments at Good Nuthead, mistaking a harp as a bow and the recorders as arrows. Good Nuthead (Now? Nuthead now becomes smarter and smarter, why two Nutheads?) deflects the woodwind instruments with a cymbal, which fly out of the building and impale Hunger and Taker's chests like a achery arrow. Evil Nuthead then charges at Good Nuthead with a guitar, mistaking it for a club. Good Nuthead throws the cymbal, which bounces off the wall and hits Evil Nuthead in the back of the head, knocking him out. And Hoggie puts the rest of the broken glass into the garbage can, not noticing the cymbal. Thinking he's won, Good Nuthead walks away when he trips a wire that sends a piano crashing down on him. Good Nuthead wakes up to find himself handcuffed to an upright mattress with a hanging light overhead. Evil Nuthead then attaches a car battery to the mattress springs via a set of jumper cables, electrocuting Good Nuthead. The overhead light begins flickering from the power surge, but at one point when the light comes on, Good Nuthead is gone. He appears behind Evil Nuthead and punches him, but he is soon subdued when Evil Nuthead holds a knife to his neck. They move over to a mirror but to their confusion, only Good Nuthead's reflection can be seen holding a knife to his own neck. Nuthead then thinks back and realizes that everything he's been through has been a hallucination. In reality, all of his struggles and actions were just him fighting himself. Nuthead stops being insane and tosses down the knife in horror, but the disorder causes Evil Nuthead to reappear and is right there to pick it up. They begin struggling, when Evil Nuthead is able to take the knife from Good Nuthead. Evil Nuthead manages to begin punching Good Nuthead, who drops the knife. Eventually they both punch each other so hard that they are sent flying back against some loading dock doors on opposite sides of the room. Evil Nuthead opens his door to reveal clones of himself. Surprised, Good Nuthead does likewise, revealing another army. The two sides run at and attack each other in a violent, bloody battle. Eventually, the original Nuthead emerges from the bodies as the only survivor. He walks to the mirror and all the blood disappears from his body, where he finds he has no injuries. The light bulb from the hanging lamp suddenly bursts and lets out a loud noise, but Nuthead doesn't go insane. Realizing that he's finally cured of his post-traumatic stress disorder, Nuthead triumphantly leaves the building. Unfortunately, he immediately gets run over and killed by a truck driving on the sidewalk. Inside the back of the truck is a group of chickens, as well as Berty who is still hypnotized from the previous episode. Moral: "Two is company, three is a crowd!" (Sigh, so that is it then? Goodbye, TV Series Parodies, it been fun always to make ya, the hard work is good but gone so... Sigh, i wish Season 2 (Of TV Series) Comes soon unless we only have one season for the long episodes but ah well at least i work on shorter episodes after this day so thanks for enjoying the long episodes bye?...) Category:Blog posts